selfish
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: the girls of Anubis House decide it's time Nina lost her virginity. / multiple pairings implied, but mainly a nina&fabian story. / inspired by britney spears' song "selfish".


**selfish**

_the girls of Anubis House decide it's time Nina lost her virginity._

* * *

><p>"Truth or dare!" Amber squealed, trying to distribute some of her energy to Mara, Joy, Patricia, and Nina—all of whom looked quite lethargic.<p>

"Ugh, fine," Patricia groaned, "We'll play truth or dare."

"Yay!" Amber cheered, "Nina, you first. Truth, or dare?"

"Uh," Nina never particularly liked truth or dare—if she picked dare, she'd have to do something impossible. On the other hand, if she picked truth, she'd have to declare something incredibly embarrassing.

"Truth," she finally decided. Before Amber could ask the question on her lips, Patricia leaned over and whispered something to Amber. The blonde blushed profusely, saying, "I can't ask her that!"

"Then I will," Patricia said, smirking deviously. Nina didn't like the look on Patricia's face.

"How far have you and Fabian gone?" Patricia gushed, her smug grin never leaving her face.

"Patricia!" Nina and Mara exclaimed at the same time, while all the other girls burst into laughter. Nina turned red as a tomato, and Mara gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't kiss and tell," Nina finally muttered, looking down.

"So first base, then?" Patricia prodded, suddenly finding this game very fun.

"Maybe," Joy suggested, "If we all tell how far we've gone, Nina won't feel so…pressured."

"Nina, what do you think?" Amber asked. Nina thought about it for a second.

"Um," she said, "Okay."

"Alright, who's first?" Amber looked around at everyone.

"Since I suggested it," Joy began, "I'll go."

"Okay, Joy, go ahead!"

"Well," Joy's cheeks flushed a little, "I did it with Jerome a couple summers ago."

"Jerome?" Patricia, Mara, and Amber all exclaimed simultaneously. Nina just stared, shocked, with her mouth agape.

"No way," Nina shook her head, "Jerome?"

"Yeah," Joy confirmed bashfully, "It was like a one-time thing, though. It's still a little awkward."

"Mara, you next," Amber said excitedly.

"Okay," Mara seemed very timid, but continued, "Mick and I _almost_ did…_it_…and Jerome and I already have…multiple times."

"Oh my gosh‼" Amber squealed, "You and Jerome have only been dating for, like, two months!"

Mara blushed severely in response.

"I'll go next," Patricia spoke up, and seemed to be the least embarrassed out of everyone, "Jerome and I did it a couple times when we were dating, but that was, like, last year. No biggie."

"Wow," Nina turned to Mara, "No offense, but Jerome's kind of a man whore."

"That's okay," she replied, "He's just had more practice."

Everyone giggled, and Nina was still thoroughly embarrassed that she was hearing all this.

"My turn!" Amber declared enthusiastically, "Mara, you _seriously_ missed out with Mick. He's great. Alfie isn't too bad either."

"Am I the only virgin in this room?" Nina shouted, now too frustrated to care what they would all think.

"You two _still_ haven't done it?" Amber shrieked, and Patricia just sat back, saying, "I kinda figured they hadn't."

"Well," Nina began, "We were going to once; we thought we were alone in the house, but Mick barged in on us."

"How far had you gotten?" Joy asked.

"Fabian had his shirt off, and I was working on his belt buckle." Nina blushed again, "He kept trying to unhook my bra, but his fingers fumbled too much."

"Aww, silly Fabes," Joy replied, "He couldn't even get my shirt over my head…don't worry, that's about as far as we got. I told him to just forget it, we made out for a couple more minutes, and then I left. Jerome and I did it a week later."

"That's probably the reason Fabian broke up with you," Patricia observed, "You cheated on him!"

"Yeah…" Joy trailed off, "Oh well, that was a while ago."

"Anyway," Amber diverged from the side conversation, "_Nina_. You seriously need to jump on it. And by _it_, I mean—"

"Okay, Amber, I get it!" Nina covered her face with her hands to hide her beat-red cheeks, "But when?"

"Go to his room now," Joy suggested, "I can get Mick out of there for you." She winked at Nina.

"Ugh, knowing Mick, he'll walk in on them again," Amber wrinkled her nose at Joy's idea, "Get Fabian up here and the rest of us will get out of your hair. I even have some cute lingerie you can borrow."

"Um…" Nina hesitated, not sure if she was ready for something like this. Then again, the kids had been left in charge of the house, so neither Trudy nor Victor was around. This may be her only chance, and she _did_ want to go all the way with Fabian…

"Okay," she decided, "Amber, what do you have in your closet for me?"

Amber squealed, a mile-wide smile spreading across her face.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the girls were huddled around Nina, giggling profusely as Amber tried to make her look "perfect".<p>

"Amber," Patricia began, laughing, "The lingerie will be in a pile on the floor and her hair will get messed up, so stop fussing over it."

"Okay!" Amber replied, still giggling. She backed away to get a good look at her "creation".

"I feel…" Nina began, not sure what to say.

"Hot?" Joy suggested, "You look it."

"Um, thanks," Nina's cheeks flushed as she looked in the mirror Amber had pushed in her face. Nina smoothed down the pink babydoll before sitting on her bed.

"Who's going to go get Fabian?" she asked, "I don't want to walk around the house in this."

"Ummm…" Amber replied, looking around, "Joy, you go. Tell Fabian you want some alone time with Mick."

"Can do!" Joy agreed with a smile, skipping out of the room.

"Mara, we should go," Patricia said, following Joy out the door.

"Have fun!" Mara giggled before walking out.

"Before I go," Amber said, "I'm giving you two things: mood music and protection."

Amber docked her iPod in her iHome, putting a Britney Spears song on pause.

"When Fabian walks in, you need to give him a show…get him worked up," Amber continued, "Here's some condoms. Good luck!"

Nina blushed once again as Amber tossed the strip of condoms her way before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

Not a whole minute passed before Fabian knocked on the door. Nina grabbed the iHome remote, hit play, and flung the door open.

_Okay, the shoe is going on the other foot tonight._

"Wow," Fabian breathed, but that's all Nina let him say. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely. After a couple minutes, she drew back to breathe, then led Fabian into her room and shut the door.

_I'm a girl  
>And you're a boy<br>And tonight you're gonna be my man_

* * *

><p>Mara, Patricia, and Amber camped out in Patricia's room after Joy had gone to Mick's room. They kept giggling, and had their ears pressed to the wall adjacent to Nina and Amber's shared room. Amber squealed quietly when she heard the music turn on, and then the door slammed shut; however, the music was still playing.<p>

_Tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish_

"Britney Spears?" Patricia stared at Amber, "Really?"

"Just wait 'till it hits the bridge…" Amber muttered with a smirk, pressing her ear to the wall again.

* * *

><p>At this point, Fabian was lying on Nina's bed, and she was straddling him.<p>

"We've waited too long to do this," she said, pressing her hands against his bare chest. Earlier she had practically ripped his shirt from his body in earnest.

"I know," Fabian agreed wholeheartedly, his hands running eagerly over Nina's body.

_Tonight I'm feeling sexual  
>Come on, and play inside my love below<br>Strip down and give me my own private show  
>I'm gonna be a little selfish.<em>

Nina leaned down slowly and kissed Fabian again passionately, and she was now lying on top of him. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, while the other hovered dangerously close to her inner thigh.

"Fabian, just touch me," Nina commanded playfully, pulling back from their kiss. Her hair hung around her face like a halo, and tickled Fabian's neck.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, and soon Nina was moaning in response to his touch.

* * *

><p>"What could possibly be taking them so long?" Joy had finally returned from Mick's room, and her hair was slightly disheveled, but for the most part she looked exactly as she had before.<p>

"How are you here _already_?" Patricia replied with a question of her own. Joy just blushed, and said, "It was a quickie."

"Okay…" Amber trailed off in a whisper, her ear practically glued to the wall. She held a finger to her lips, signaling everyone to be quiet.

_Tonight I'm gonna be a little selfish  
>Boom, boom, baby<br>Pick you up in my Mercedes  
>I'mma be a little selfish<em>

They all listened to the muted moans and cries of pleasure from the next room.

"They're actually doing it," Patricia just shook her head in disbelief, chuckling.

"I hope they're not on my bed," Amber replied, a look of sudden worry washing over her face.

By this time, the song had been on repeat and played about ten times, so everyone was a little sick of it. Soon, however, it was being turned down, and eventually shut off.

"What happened?" Mara asked, stunned by the sudden silence. A voice from the other side of the wall replied, "We're cuddling, you guys can stop spying now."

Amber squealed, Patricia and Joy high-fived each other, and Mara shouted, "Congratulations!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure if this was worth putting up, but I feel like filling the House of Anubis category with tons and tons of Fabina. So expect a lot of oneshots from me...my IRL best friend Dawn (aka BlazingAngel818) will probably yell at me for this story...oh well. It's not _technically_ a lemon... ;) Hope you enjoyed. I don't own House of Anubis, "Selfish" by Britney Spears (that was the song), or _Femme Fatale_. kthxbai.**


End file.
